vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Welcome to Paradise/Skript
Autowerkstatt (Stefan fährt mit seinem Auto in die Werkstatt und steigt aus) Dean: (liegt unter einem Auto und repariert es) ''Hey, park gefälligst woanders. Stefan: Ich bin nicht zum arbeiten gekommen. Ich brauch ein paar Tage frei. Dean: Dann brauch ich anscheinend einen neuen Mechaniker. ''(Stefan zieht Dean unter dem auto raus) Stefan: Ich sagte, ich brauch ein paar Tage frei. Dean: Raffst du’s nicht? Dann sag ich’s einfacher: Geh und du verlierst den Job. Bleib und du behältst ihn. (Stefan greift Dean am Hals und lässt ihn in der Luft schweben.) Dean: Wieso bist du so stark? Stefan: Weil ich ein Vampir bin. Check nächstes Mal den Lebenslauf. (Manipuliert ihn) ''Und jetzt halt die Klappe und beweg dich nicht. (lässt Dean nach unten) Wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte. Ich hab versucht ganz von vorne anzufangen. Wollte ein normales Leben, einen normalen Job, ein normales Arschloch als Boss. Ja, du bist gemeint. Ich hab das hier zu meinem Zufluchtsort gemacht. Und bis gestern ist er das auch gewesen. Komm mal mit. ''(Zieht Dean mit sich zu seinem Auto und öffnet den Kofferraum, wo Ivy drin liegt) ''Das ist meine Freundin Ivy. Jemand hat sie gestern vor meinen Augen umgebracht. Und jetzt muss ich dummerweise nach Hause fahren, wo ich aber überhaupt nicht hin will. Muss den Kerl finden und töten. ''(Schließt den Kofferraum) '' Und wie ich schon sagte, ich brauch ein paar Tage frei. Dean: Du solltest dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen. Stefan: Danke, Kumpel. Mach ich. Und du fährst jetzt mit meinem Auto in den Wald. (Gibt Dean seinen Autoschlüssel)'' Da vergräbst du meine Freundin und vergisst das alles, das hier passiert ist. Oh, wenn ich wieder da bin, krieg ich mehr Gehalt. (Dean nickt und Stefan klopft ihm auf seinen Arm; Stefan geht) Whitmore College Im Zimmer (Caroline schaut sich ein Bild von Elena, Bonnie und ihr an; Elena kommt rein) Elena: Also, ich, äh, arbeite bis ungefähr um zwei im Krankenhaus und dann dacht ich mir wir fahren zusammen zu der Party am Badeteich.'' (Caroline packt ihren Koffer)'' Ähm... normalerweise packt man aus, wenn man einziehen will. Caroline: Ich bleibe nicht hier. Letzte Nacht war nur ein momentaner Moment der Schwäche. Elena: Ein momentaner Moment? Sicher, dass du das College schmeißen willst? (Caroline schaut Elena ernst an) Elena: Seine Freunde zu brauchen, ist doch keine Schwäche. Momentan oder überhaupt. Caroline: (schließt ihren Koffer) ''Erzähl das Stefan. Der braucht eindeutig niemanden. Elena: Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Er hat seinen Bruder verloren. Zugegeben, dieser Bruder war ein seelenloser gemeingefährlicher Kerl, aber trotzdem. ''(Caroline schaut Elena an) Elena: Was? Caroline: Gar nichts. Ich muss los. Ich geh frühstücken mit Enzo, also... Elena: Enzo? Caroline: Mh hm. Elena: Ihr zwei macht einen Roadtrip und schon seid ihr Frühstücks-Kumpel? Caroline: (lacht) ''Ja, ich schätze schon. Er ist ironischerweise im Moment in meinem Leben einer der beständigsten. Elena: Ok. Dann lad ihn zur Party ein Caroline: Elena. Elena: Komm schon, alle sind da. Matt hat sich freigeschaufelt von seinem Training. Tyler gönnt sich ne Pause vom Football. Sogar Jeremy wird kommen. Es ist ewig her, dass wir alle mal zusammen waren. Das wird toll. ''(Caroline versucht etwas dagegen zu sagen) ''Und wehe, du zwingst mich, die nukleare Option zu aktivieren. Ich werden dich mit Selfies bombardieren. Alle 5 Minuten. Caroline: ''(lacht) ''Ok, von mir aus. Ich komm zur Party. Elena: Yey. ''(Gibt Caroline einen Kaffee) Caroline: Aber ich zieh auf keinen Fall wieder ein. (Sie geht) Elena: Das diskutieren wir nochmal bei Jell-O Shots. (Caroline hebt ihren Becher Kaffee in die Luft während sie durch die Tür geht) ______________________ Am Telefon (Matt und Caroline telefonieren; Caroline geht über den Campus, Matt ist bei seiner Deputy-Gruppe) Caroline: Was hat Alaric mit ihr gemacht? Matt: Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, was zwischen Damon und ihr war und wir sollen es dabei belassen. Caroline: Ich hab grad die Nacht bei ihr verbracht. Es ist merkwürdig. Irgendwie ist sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Matt: Ja, weil sie glücklich ist. Darum gehts doch. Caroline: Ja wahrscheinlich. Matt: Na dann, wir sehen uns nachher. (Legt auf) (Tripp Cooke wäscht den Kofferraum eines Autos mit einem Wasserschlauch) Matt: Ganz schön früh für ne Autowäsche. Tripp. Ach, weißt du. Ich habe Mulch mitgebracht. Da könnt ihr Jungs den kleinen Park an der Forst Street ein wenig verschönern. Wie´s aussieht macht roter Mulch Flecken. Hätt ich nicht gedacht. Matt: Meine Freunde feiern ne Party und... ich würd da gern heute Nachmittag hingehen. Tripp: Brauchst du ne Freistellung? Matt: Tja... Tripp: Ich bin nicht deine Mom. Geh. Und nimm Jay mit. er hat grad mein Auto gewaschen. Spaß kann er gut gebrauchen. Jay: Du fährst. Ich trinke. Tripp: Und Vorsicht. Passt gut auf. Es gab ne Menge Tier-Attacken in letzter Zeit. Jay: Er meint die Jundebiss-Lady. Matt. Ich weiß, was er meint. Salvatore Anwesen Sarah: (kommt vom Duschen) Die dusche hat vier Duschköpfe. Wer ist so dreckig und braucht vier Duschköpfe? Jeremy: Du wärst überrascht. Willst du n Bourbon oder... ein Bourbon? Sarah: Ich hasse Bourbon. Aber ich liebe dieses Haus. Warum tun wir nicht so als hätte ich meinen Dad gefunden und der würde hier wohnen? Jeremy: Glaub mir, tut er nicht. Sarah: Wieso nicht? Meine Mom hat vor meiner Geburt Jahre lang in Mystic Falls gelebt. Irgendwer muss sie ja geschwängert haben. Jeremy: Hast sie ja mal fragen können. Sarah: Oh, gute Idee. Schnell. Gehen wir zum Friedhof. Jeremy: Verstehe. Entschuldige. Sarah: Jetzt sag schon, wer hier wohnt. Jeremy: Zwei Brüder. Der eine ist weggezogen, der andere tot. (Trinkt aus der Flasche Bourbon) Whitmore College (Luke und Liv gehen auf dem Gang, als Tyler von hinten auftaucht) Tyler: Hey, kurze Frage. Liv: Kurze Antwort: Nein. Tyler: Sehr lustig. Wir machen heute ne Party. Meinst du, du kannst uns mit Bier aus der Bar versorgen? Du kannst auch kommen. Liv: Du und Alkohol und mein Bruder. Wieso klingt die Kombination so schrecklich vertraut und grauenhaft? (Zu Luke) ''Wie geht´s deiner Kehle, Luke? Luke: Ich sollte fair sein. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Tyler: Ich arbeite daran. Ok? Ich trink bloß wenig und vermeide, was mich wütend macht. Liv: Komm gegen eins in die Bar. Vielleicht kann ich was tun. ''(Tyler grinst und geht) Luke: Wieder machst du diese Sache. Liv: Welche Sache? Luke: Na, du verhältst dich wie ne Bitch, weil du den Kerl magst. Ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Ich... kann’s dir nicht verübeln. Er ist heiß. (Luke und Liv gehen; Fokus liegt weiter hinten auf Liam; Elena kommt dazu) Elena: Hey, süßer Angeber! Liam: Du nennst mich „Süßer Angeber“? Elena: Hey, das stammt nicht von mir. Den Namen hat sich eine Andere ausgedacht. (Liam schüttelt den Kopf) ''Was? Manchmal gibst du an. Freu dich über das „süß“. Liam: Ein schwacher Trost. Ich bin Liam. Du Elena. Ist doch leicht, sich das zu merken. Elena: Angeber! Liam: Willst du von mir noch was Anderes außer mein Selbstwertgefühl zu zerstören? Elena: Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Hast du heute Nachmittag schon was vor? Meine Freunde feiern ne Party in der Nähe meiner Heimatstadt. Und ich würde dir gern ein Mädchen vorstellen. Los komm. Liam: Ok. ''(Er geht) Elena: (sieht Stefan) ''Stefan? ''(Geht zu ihm und umarmt ihn) ''Hey. Stefan: Hey. Elena: Was? Das du’s weißt... Vier Monate ohne dich zu sehen ist für mich viel zu lang. Stefan: Schon klar, deshalb bin ich ja hier. Um kurz mal „Hallo“ zu sagen. ''(Stefan und Elena lächeln sich an) Gefängniswelt 1994 (Bonnie und Damon sind im Supermarkt und schieben gemeinsam den Einkaufswagen) Damon: Finger weg. Bonnie: Ok. Wir brauchen Erdbeere, Eier, Milch und oh, Kerzen. Damon: Weißt du noch, als Anker konntest du keine Magie ausüben, deshalb bin ich neugierig... Welcher Totalaussetzer der Vernunft lässt dich glauben, du kannst es jetzt? Bonnie: Weißt du was? Als all das hier angefangen hat, waren deine Pancakes ekelhaft und jetzt sind sie schon fast essbar. Milch. Also mach hier nicht auf Peter Pessimist. (Damon öffnet das Regal mit der Milch) ''Wir haben den Beweis. Wir sind nicht allein. ''(Bonnie nimmt sich eine Sonnenbrille und setzt sie auf.) Damon: Zunächst einmal. Keine Spitznamen. Das ist mein Ding. (Damon schnappt sich ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille) ''Und dieser Beweis... dieses geheimnisvoll gelöstes Kreuzworträtsel. Das warst vielleicht du. Bonnie: Dieses Rätsel hab nicht ich gelöst. Damon: Nein, du weißt bloß nicht, dass du es warst. So wie du auch nicht weißt, dass du im Schlaf vor dich hin plapperst. Eier. Bonnie: ''(holt Eier aus dem Regal) ''Willst du damit sage, dass ich im Schlaf Kreuzworträtsel löse? Damon: Ich sage, das ergibt mehr Sinn, als die Alternative. ''(Reißt Bonnie die Eier aus der Hand) Bonnie: (zieht die Sonnenbrille aus) ''Ich weiß, was du tust. Damon: Was tu ich denn? Bonnie: Du weigerst dich, die Hoffnung zu haben, dass du Elena wieder siehst, um nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Damon: Ich weiger mich Hoffnung zu haben, weil es keine Hoffnung gibt. Bonnie: Schweinekrusten. Damon: ''(schaut auf die Einkaufliste) ''Nicht auf der Liste und iiih. Bonnie: Nein, Damon. Hier in dem Regal standen Schweinekrusten. Jedes Mal, wenn wir einkaufen waren, standen hier Schweinekrusten. Immer in den letzten vier Monaten. ''(Damon nickt; Musik ertönt) ''Hörst du das? ''(Bonnie geht aus dem Supermarkt zum Karussel) Bonnie: Hm. Hörst du das, Damon? So hört sich nämlich Hoffnung an. Whitmore College Vorlesungssaal Stefan: Die Krankenhaus-Klamotten. Ist n ganz neuer Look, huh? Elena: Ja. Die Farbe verdeckt so wie es aussieht fast alle... Körperflüssigkeiten, die ich während des Tages ablegen könnte. (Stefan lacht) ''Nur darf ich hauptsächlich beobachten, aber ich weiß auch nicht... Ich liebe das. Zu sehe, wie Kranke gesund werden. Das... ist inspirierend. Stefan: du hast dich verändert. Als ob du glücklich wärst. Elena: ''(nickt) ''Und du? Bist du glücklich? Caroline hat mir ein bisschen was erzählt. Stefan: Ach, wohl von der Dinner-Party aus der Hölle. Elena: Genau ihre Worte, ehrlich gesagt. In ihrer endlosen Tirade kam auch sowas vor, wie ein neuer Job? Eine neue Freundin? Ivy, richtig? War´s Ivy? Das ist ok. Ehrlich, es ist nicht seltsam, versprochen. Ich bin echt froh, dich endlich zu sehen, weißt du? Bonnie zu verlieren. Die letzten Monate waren sehr hart. Was echt unsensibel ist, dir das zu erzählen. Wo du grade deinen Bruder verloren hast. Es ist... tut mir Leid. Stefan: Nein, ich bin auch dabe, das alles zu verarbeiten. Schätze ich. Hey, übrigens... hast du was von Caroline gehört? Sie... sie ruft mich nicht zurück und ich will mich unbedingt bei ihr... für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Elena: sie will nachher zum Badeteich kommen. Kommst du auch? Stefan: Oh, nein. Ich bin noch nicht bereit in all das wieder einzutauchen. Kein Wortspiel oder so. Elena: Stefan, es sind auch deine Freunde. Komm schon. Wir können uns zwar alle nicht mehr im Grill treffen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir keine Zeit mehr miteinander verbringen können. Komm doch bitte. Und vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch, Caroline zu der Einsicht zu bringen, dass Enzo Als bester Freund ein ziemlich mieser Ersatz ist. Stefan: Heißt das, Enzo kommt auch? Elena: Ja, aber ich kann gern sagen, er soll nicht kommen. Ich hab viel lieber dich... Stefan: Nein, nein, mach dir deshalb keinen Kopf. Ja, ich komm vielleicht vorbei. Elena: Toll. Café Caroline: Hast du die regeln verstanden? Enzo: Äh, ja, Regel 1, nicht erwähnen, dass Elena unsterblich in Damon verliebt war, sonst killst du mich. ''(Caroline nickt) ''Regel 2, Damon am besten überhaupt nicht erwähnen, sonst killst du mich. Caroline: ''(nickt) Ja. Enzo: Regel 3, immer Sonnenschutz auftragen... Caroline: Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir Elena ermöglichen, ihr neues, zufriedenes, problemverdrängendes Zombie-Leben zu leben. So will sie´s. Enzo: Dieser Satz klingt eigenartig ermutigend und vernichtend. Caroline: Ich will sie ermutigen. Sie hat das gemacht, was nötig war, um nicht mehr Unschuldige auf der Straße auszusaugen. Was nicht bedeutet, ich find´s toll, mich jetzt so ganz alleine in meinem Elend zu baden. Enzo: Nun, ich bade mit dir. Caroline: Dafür bin ich dankbar. Wirklich. Total. Enzo: Aber ich bin nicht Stefan. Caroline: Regel Nr. 4, nie wieder den Namen von diesem Idioten erwähnen, sonst... Enzo: Killst du mich. Verstanden. Caroline: Ja. (Enzo steht auf) Caroline: Wow. Ist das Blut oder vom Kuchen? Bitte, sag nicht Blut. Enzo: Hm... ich glaube das ist...(probiert mit seinem Finger) Shelly. (Caroline guckt genervt) ''Ein Leckerbissen. Stand nicht auf der Karte. Das Angebot hier ist besser als ich dachte. Caroline: ''(steht auf) ''Sag bitte, du hast gejagt, getrunken, gelöscht. Enzo: Das witzige ist, wenn du Schritt 1 und 2 richtig machst, ist Schritt 3 unnötig. Caroline: Du hast sie getötet? Enzo: Ach, tu nicht so geschockt. Caroline: Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber Tote schockieren mich. Weil sie nämlich zu Vermisstenanzeigen führen und die führen zu... Enzo: Untersuchungen des Sheriffs. ''(Caroline nickt) ''Ich bin entsetzt. Ich hab schon drei Verwarnungen. Bei noch einer zahle ich. ''(Er geht, wobei er einmal fest in die Luft beißt, als er bei Caroline vorbeigeht) Gefängniswelt 1994 (Damon untersucht das Karussell) Damon: War wohl ein Kurzschluss. Falsche Verkabelung oder sowas. Bonnie: Oder... es hat jemand Geld reingesteckt und es angestellt. Damon: Weißt du, ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt. Von all der Hoffnung, die fehl am Platz ist. Ok. Wenn hier noch jemand ist, wieso glaubst du, dass wir dadurch hier rauskommen? Bonnie: Du meinst, wir wären in deiner Hölle, stimmt´s? Wenn noch jemand hier ist, bedeutet das, das ist nicht deine Hölle, sondern, dann hat uns Gramms hergebracht. Und wenn das Gramms war, dann kommen wir hier raus. Damon: Ne höllische Logik, in die du dich da verknotest. Bonnie: Danke, und da unsere Hoffnung nun nicht fehl am Platz ist, lass uns was spielen. Wenn wir hier rauskommen... Was ist das Erste, das du Elena sagen wirst? Damon: Entschuldige, dass ich Bonnie getötet hab, aber sie war die nervigste Person auf der ganzen Welt. (Steht auf und geht voran) ''Sie hat nie den Mund gehalten. Hat unentwegt gequatscht. ''(Macht mit seiner Hand, als würde sie sprechen) ''Komisch, dass ich sie nicht sofort getötet hab, denn weißt du, es ist glaub ich besser so. Sie konnte nicht mehr zaubern und war im Grunde völlig nutzlos. Bonnie: Damon. Damon: Was?! ''(Dreht sich zu Bonnie um) Bonnie: Denkst du nach wie vor, ich bin nutzlos? (Bonnie zeigt neben sich auf Damons Auto, das plötzlich dort steht) Damon: Das ist mein Auto. (Geht zum Auto) ''Das ist mein Auto! Im Auto ''(Elena fährt mit Stefan und Liam im Auto zu der Party) Elena: Sie ist wild, stark, aber lieb. Ne ewige Optimistin. Vergisst nie einen Geburtstag. Was noch? (Schaut zu Stefan) Stefan: Sie lässt Freunde niemals im Stich. Elena: Ja, stimmt. Sie ist absolut loyal. Liam: Das ist gut. Mehr davon. Sicher entspricht sie diesen lächerlich hohen Erwartungen. Elena: Da ist noch was. Toll im Übertreffen von Erwartungen. Liam: Dann ist sie perfekt. Elena: Total. Stefan: Pff... Ja so ziemlich. Liam: Wie lange seid ihr beide zusammen? Elena: Wir? Nein, ich, wir... sind wir nicht. Aber wir waren es mal. Ist aber schon ne Weile her. Stefan: Jetzt nicht mehr. Liam: Ist nicht lange her, oder? Ihr wirkt ziemlich vertraut. Elena: Es ist schon 2 Jahre her, oder? Stefan. Die Zeit verfliegt. Gefängniswelt 1994 (Damon sitzt in seinem Auto, hat den Motor an und tut so als würde er fahren) Bonnie: Wie lange wollen wir noch zuhören? Damon: Sh sh sh. (legt seinen Finger vor seinem Mund) ''Der Klang ist das Gegenteil von deiner Stimme. Wie ich ihn genieße. Bonnie: Wie kommt das Auto hierher, Damon? Hast du es ´94 hier geparkt? Damon: Keine Ahnung, Bonnie. Das ist 18 Jahre her und an dem Tag war ne Menge los. Bonnie: Ok, dann gibst du zu, dass das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, ja? Damon: Sogar sehr unwahrscheinlich. Bonnie: Deshalb können wir davon ausgehe, dass... Damon: Vielleicht jemand meinen Wagen hier abgestellt hat. Ja, das geb ich zu. ______ '''Rückblende' (Elena und Damon sitzen im Auto) Elena: Damon. (Nimmt seine Hand) Damon: Ich weiß. ______ Damon: Ich werde Elena sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. (Bonnie lacht) ''Und dann entschuldige ich mich, dass ich dich umgebracht hab. ''(Bonnie hat irgendetwas gesehen) Bonnie: Hast du das gesehen? (Damon schaut in die Richtung, in die Bonnie schaut; beide sehen eine Gestalt vorbeihuschen) Damon: Das da schon. (Geht aus dem Auto) ''Gehen wir zu unserem kleinen Freund. Badeteich ''(Elena, Liam und Stefan betreten die Party) Liam: Ist ein Teich eigentlich was anderes als ein Plantsch-Tümpel? Oder... Elena: Ein Plantsch-Tümpel? Danke, du machst mich zu nem Landei. Warum? Wo hast du so in der High School gefeiert? Liam: Bei irgendjemandem zu Hause oder dessen Zweithaus. Da, wo der größte Pool war. Ha, ja jetzt geb ich an. Elena: Stimmt. Jetzt bin ich dran mit angeben. Denn ich wette... niemand auf deinen Poolpartys konnte das hier. (Elena hat sich ausgezogen und geht zu einem Seil, mit dem man ins Wasser springen konnte) (Liam schaut beeindruckt zu ihr; Stefan geht auf die Suche nach Enzo; Elena sieht Jeremy, wie er mit Sarah rumknutscht) Elena: Äh... Jeremy? Sarah. Oh mein Gott. Jeremy: Elena! Elena: Entschuldigt, wenn ich bei der zur Schau-Stellung wahrhaft tief empfundener Liebe stören muss, aber ich bin Jeremys Schwester und ich muss ihn mir kurz ausleihen für einen Familienplausch. Sarah: Genau deshalb, bin ich froh Waisenkind zu sein. (sie geht aus dem Wasser) Elena: Du hast das Mädchen eingeladen, dass dich angegriffen hat? Jeremy: Nein, das Mädchen, das Caroline manipuliert hat und das nichts davon weiß. Sie hat alles vergessen. Elena: Oh, Jer, warum musst du das riskieren? Jeremy: Na, sie ist echt heiß im Bikini. Kann ich jetzt gehen? (Geht aus dem Wasser) ___________________ (Sarah geht an Jay vorbei, der einen Becher in der Hand hält und daraus trinkt; Matt kommt zu ihm) Matt: Ok, ich fahr zwar, aber, wenn du mir in den wagen kotzt, dann bring ich dich um. Jay: Die Hundebiss-Lady sieht heiß aus. Wenn auch auf crashige Weise. Matt: Wieso sagst du immer „die Hundebiss-Lady“? Jay: Weil das lächerlich ist. Was für ein Hund beißt so in den Hals? (Tyler kommt dazu) Tyler: Keine Ahnung, Mann. Aber es gibt echt bösartige Hunde. Matt: Was geht ab, Ty? Tyler: Ich hab ne SMS gekriegt von Elena. Sie will uns sehen. Jay: Sekunde. (Hält Tyler auf zu gehen) Glaubst du echt, ein Mädchen mit zwei tiefen Wunden an ihrem Hals wurde von nem Hund gebissen? Tyler: Ich glaube, wenn sie das sagt, ist das so passiert. Jay: Dann bist du ein Idiot. Tyler. Und du ein besoffener Blödmann. Wir haben alle unsere Fehler. Jay: Sag das ruhig etwas lauter. Matt: Jay, lass den Quatsch. Jay: Wenn ich mich nicht verhört hab, hast du Blödmann gesagt. Hab ich Recht? (Schubst Tyler nach hinten) Matt: Wow, Jay, Jay, Jay. Was du da tust, ist die Definition von einem Blödmann. Jay: Reg dich ab. ich mach nur Spaß. Wollt ihr ein Bier? Matt: Ja. (Zu Tyler) ''Tut mir Leid, Mann. ____________________ ''(Elena und Caroline sitzen weiter im Wald an einem Platz; Elena versucht Stefan anzurufen) Mailbox von Stefan: Hier ist Stefan, hinterlasst ne Nachricht. Caroline. Ja, nicht ranzugehen, ist seine neueste Masche. Stefan: Er sagte, er kommt, um sich zu entschuldigen. Caroline: Gelogen. Das ist auch ne neue Masche. Stefan hat einen ganzen Haufen neuer Maschen. (Matt und Tyler kommen dazu) Elena: Hey, habt ihr Stefan gesehen? Matt: Was denn, ist er wieder hier? Tyler: Und? Verrätst du, was wir hier machen? Elena: Wisst ihr etwa nicht mehr? Hier haben wir uns rüber immer hingeschlichen und uns betrunken, während unsere Eltern irgendwo grillen waren. Na schön, Eltern haben die meisten nicht mehr, aber... feiern können wir trotzdem. (Hält Matt und Tyler einen Jell-O Shot hin) Tyler: Ich leider nicht. Du weißt, mein Aggressions-Problem. Das wär nicht hilfreich. Matt: Mein Kumpel ist blau und ich hab früh Training, also... Elena: Ok, ich will, äh... nicht klingen wie ne Alkoholikerin, aber ich will was trinken. Zieht ihr mit? Caroline: (hebt die Hand) ''Hier. ''(Elena gibt ihr einen Jell-O Shot) Elena: Auf Ex. (Elena und Caroline trinken gleichzeitig) Caroline: Mhhh... wow. Hier sind wir nun und haben Spaß. Also ich hab Spaß. Haben wir nicht alle Spaß? Das macht Spaß! Elena: Ok, schon klar. Das war wohl ein Fehler. Ich wollte nur mal einen Nachmittag erleben, an dem wir so tun - nur für ne Sekunde - als würden wir nicht auseinanderdriften. Caroline: Genau das ist das Problem, Elena. Nicht alle finden, so zu tun, als ob, ok. Ein paar von uns packen die Dinge lieber direkt an. Tyler: Ich denke wir sollten gehen. Matt: Ja, ja. Caroline: Aber... Elena: Was ist los? Caroline: Äh... Ich bin irgendwie einsam. Und Bonnie ist weg, Stefan ist weg. Und Enzo, wer hätte es gedacht, blutrünstiger mörderischer Freund. Elena: ich bin noch da, Car. Caroline: Ja. Bist du, ja. (Geht weg) Elena: Hier, lass uns noch ein Shot trinken und... Ok. Dann nicht. Gefängniswelt 1994 (Parkplatz vor dem Supermarkt Bell´s) Bonnie: Es war hinter dem Pick-Up. Damon: Nein. Es war genau davor. Bonnie: Bist du sicher? Damon: Ja, ich bin absolut sicher. Es war da. Das war nur ne Plane. Wir haben ne Plane gesehen. (Karussell geht wieder an) ''Und das da... Das läuft per Timer. Das hat sich selbst angestellt. Bonnie: Aber dein Auto? Damon: Das hab ich ´94 hier geparkt. Bonnie: Das Kreuzworträtsel? Damon: Hast du ausgefüllt, Bonnie. ''(Schließt die Klappe vom Pick-Up) ''Das heißt, wir sind allein. In meiner eigenen Hölle. Ohne Gramms´ Notausstieg. Wir kommen hier nie raus. Bonnie: Gib mir den Ring. Damon: Was? ''(Bonnie versucht Damons Ring zu nehmen) Bonnie: Gib mir den Ring! Ich hör von dir nur, du hast keine Hoffnung und das ist deine Hölle. Wenn es so schlimm ist, dann mach doch Schluss! Hoffnung ist das, was mich aufrecht hält, Damon. Wenn du also aufgeben willst und keine Hoffnung mehr hast, dann mach das. Denn so hilfst du mir nicht. (Bonnie geht weg) _________________ (Damon geht wieder in den Supermarkt, um sich eine Flasche Bourbon zu holen; er hört Geräusche und stellt die Flasche wieder zurück; schaut nach, wer oder was die Geräusche macht) Kai: Harter Tag, was Damon? Tschuldige, keine Manieren. Ich bin Kai. Schweinekruste? (Damon starrt Kai nur an) Badeteich (Elena und Liam sind auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz) Elena: Also, du bist sicher, dass du allein nach Hause fährst? Tut mir Leid, meine Freundin Caroline steckt gerade mitten in einer Krise. Sie hat eine harte Zeit hinter sich. Normalerweise ist sie total nett. Liam: Ist schon ok, dass ich sie nicht kennengelernt hab, keine Sorge. Sonst wär das jetzt vielleicht unangebracht. (Liam küsst Elena) Elena: Ein Mädchen zu küssen, das dich mit ihrer besten Freundin verkuppeln will? Gelbe Karte. Liam: Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich denke irgendwie, so jemand ist dein Typ. (Er geht und Elena lächelt) _________________ (IN BEARBEITUNG)